


Put you first

by prettypaladinss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Season 6 Spoilers, Talking, but like he's having a bisexual crisis, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: “I know she doesn’t feel the same and I know I have to get over her. I’ve already accepted that. It’s just - it’s still hard to let go, y’know?”Keith talks Lance through his feelings for Allura.





	Put you first

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you need some klance fluff to get over the trauma from Season 6

The journey back to Earth was turning out to be a long and difficult one. The team had to stop every few days for supplies, and their trip didn’t go without the occasional interruption from rogue Galra fleets. 

Currently the team was stopped over on a planet that didn’t have much foliage, but the people were kind and provided them with fresh water, tuber-like food, and tents to sleep in. 

Keith rolled over on his sleeping mat and looked at his mom, who was fast asleep. He smiled. He was incredibly happy that he was able to finally meet and spend time with her, especially after spending eighteen years of his life believing that she was as good as dead. In all of his naive childhood fantasies, he could never have anticipated how much his mom truly cared about him. 

But even in the comfort of his mom’s presence, he found that he couldn’t sleep. Keith sat up carefully so as not to disturb his wolf, who was sleeping at his side. He crept out from under the covers and emerged from the tent, taking in the fresh night air.

Keith glanced around the campsite and started to wander between the tents, listening to everyone’s soft snores and the sounds of night creatures on this planet. Then his ears picked up on something different. Was someone crying? 

Keith walked towards the direction of the quiet sobs and spotted a dark figure sitting on a bluff a little ways from the campsite. As he grew closer, he realized that he recognized the figure’s baggy jacket and short hair.

“Lance?” he said.

The figure jumped and turned quickly. Keith was right that it was Lance, but he barely recognized the so-called “goofball” with red-rimmed eyes and tear trails on his cheeks. 

Lance gave Keith a weak smile and said, “Oh hey Keith.”

“Are you okay?” Keith asked.

He sat down next to Lance, never letting his eyes leave his face. 

Lance sniffed and rubbed his wrist across his nose. He tried smiling at Keith again, but it never reached his eyes. 

“Yeah. I’ll get over it,” he said.

Keith frowned at Lance. Without thinking, he put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, almost wrapping his arm around him. Lance’s eyes widened at the touch, but he did nothing to push Keith away.

Keith took a deep breath. 

“Lance. One thing that I learned from living with my mom for two years is that when something is bothering you, it’s important to talk about it. Before I met Shiro, I kept everything inside, all of the conflict I associated with my parents not being there. Heck, I kept it in even after I met Shiro. But having my mom here,” he paused. “Having my mom here to talk me through everything, it’s helped me out more than I can say. I finally feel whole.” He leaned closer to Lance, trying to get him to look at him. “So Lance. Talk to me.” 

Lance let out a shuddering sigh and leaned into Keith’s touch. 

“It’s Allura,” he said. “I know she doesn’t feel the same and I know I have to get over her. I’ve already accepted that. It’s just - it’s still hard to let go, y’know?” He sniffled again.

Keith tried to ignore his aching heart and focus on Lance’s. 

“You’re sure she doesn’t feel the same?” he asked softly.

Lance’s voice lowered. “Yeah. She fell for Lotor while I’ve been here the whole time. I mean, I don’t blame her, you like who you like, but it still hurts. And if she tried to start something with me now, I know it wouldn’t be right. We just have to stay friends.” 

Lance blinked and another tear slipped down his cheek. Keith reached over with his free hand and wiped the tear from Lance’s cheek. Lance flinched and looked at Keith, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Keith’s fingers lingered near his cheek. 

“Hey,” he said. He smiled at Lance. “You deserve someone who will put you first.”

Lance stared back at Keith, taking in his soft and caring smile, gentle, dark purple eyes, and long black hair that hung around his nose now. Then he smiled back and wiped a final tear from his eyes. 

He tried to speak but choked on the words he couldn’t say. Instead he pulled Keith into a hug, sliding his arms under Keith’s and holding onto him tightly. Keith froze for a moment before letting his arms settle around Lance. He ran one of his hands along Lance’s shoulder blade, rubbing away the last of Lance’s shudders. 

“I’ve got you buddy,” Keith murmured. 

Lance felt his cheeks burn and buried his face in Keith’s shoulder, his long hair tickling his nose.

Lance wanted to say something, he really did. But he couldn’t even formulate the words in his head, couldn’t comprehend the thoughts.

_One day I’ll tell you,_ he mentally said to Keith. _One day I’ll tell you how much you mean to me._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @prettypaladinss !


End file.
